grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
White Pearl
Once called Pink Pear'''l now she is only known as '''White Pearl. The controlled and emotionless puppet that belongs to White Diamond. Being her eyes and ears, giving messages as her own words. A brainwashed Pearl that knows nothing but to serve, Appearance While it is unknown what she looked like before, currently under White's control, she wears a black top that resembles a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that leaves the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. Her most prominent feature is the atypical scarring over her left eye, which is lined with cracks that extend to the chin, hairline, and hair bun of her physical form, completely covering the (presumably missing) eye. As her gem appears undamaged, the source of the scarring is currently unknown. Her gemstone is located on the upper part of her navel and is an oval-shaped cabochon, bearing similarities to that of the Crystal Gems' Pearl. Personality In her current state, she has no personality. Biography Ancient Past Once before, in the past, like Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, Pink Pearl would be put under the Pink Court, having been made for Pink Diamond and served her for millennium long before Pink Diamond even received her own planet. The servant doing exactly as she was told happily, having no problem whatsoever. The two even becoming friends. However at that moment White Diamond would find out and find this friendship inappropriate, where she would then take control of Pink Pearl and turning her into White Pearl, saddening Pink Diamond. Many eons would past and eventually Pink Diamond would finally get her own planet after so long. While Pink would get ready, White had her Pearl go along as she felt Pink's current Pearl was to immature at the time. White Pearl watched over and gave periodic reports to her Diamond. Were later on the controlled Pearl would likely tell her Diamond of the Grimm, the Rebellion, and so much more. Present Era Much time would pass, and ever since the Rebellion and Pink Diamonds shattering, White Diamond would stay in her ship for eons. Though despite this, White Pearl would continue to carry out her Diamond's orders keeping things running alongside those that worked under the White Court. It was also during this time White Pearl would be commanded to go to earth with other Homeworld Gems to go and capture the Elementals as the Cluster would soon awaken. During the trip she would make her presence onboard the ship frighting Aquamarine, Emerald, Topaz and Nephrite. She alongside Emerald handling Slime while the others dealt with Candy and Ice, soon leaving afterwards. Elemental Capture White Pearl would meet Kevin along her journey, questioning the human where Ed is. When Kevin wouldn't comply, she would have a 'mime' then convert Kevin under White Diamond's light. The first human in eons to do so, who fell under her control instantly. Soon enough, White Pearl would meet Ed alongside Eddy, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, and Rolf. he would attack them and their ride making them forced to stop, then meeting them face to face with a converted Kevin confusing and frightening them. When asking for the Slime Elemental and they refused, she simply captured them all. Later on they would end up in Homeworld alongside the other captured Elementals and other humans-plus Bonnibel. Life in Homeworld The Elementals upon awakening and meeting Ice Pearl, Slime Pearl, and Candy Pearl, would show them to around the place while answering a few questions. Along the way they saw White Pearl floating perfectly still, who then informed them that White Diamond would meet them. She would be seen a few times. Elemental Rescue Arc During the Homeworld Invasion, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond would meet with White Pearl, who used White Diamond's words to inform them of the situation. Explaining about the intruders and telling Yellow to lead their armies to victory and Blue to keep the Elemental safe. The two obeying. Powers and Abilities White Pearl possesses all standard Gem Abilities. Some that include the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond normal non-hunter human capabilities. Also Non-Senescence, Bubbling, Regeneration, Gravity Shifting, Photokinises, and Hologram Screen Projection. Under the control of White Diamond, White Pearl shows other abilities. White Capsule Generation: While controlled by White Diamond, White Pearl can create a kind of white capsule around herself or other Gems, with several utilities. Levitational Transport: The capsule can also float around, as seen when chasing after Rolf and the other Creek kids. Teleportation: The capsule can also teleport White Pearl Intangibility: While controlled by White Diamond, White Pearl has the ability to traverse solid materials such as the structure of the White Diamond ship. However, it is not yet known if this is, in fact, a skill or just the technology of the ship. Levitation: While controlled by White Diamond, White Pearl has the ability to, indirectly, suspend her body. White Burst: While under White Diamond's control, White Pearl was capable of shooting a white energy beam equivalent to White Diamond's aura through her eye. This energy beam can take over the affected Gems' mind. Relationships Allies White Diamond - She serves her Diamond faithfully without any form of question or hesitation. Similar to her fellow Pearls, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Pearl, only without any form of emotion when she serves. Being her Diamonds eyes, mouth, and ears. Any command that comes out of her is obeyed by all. Pink Diamond - It is unknown what their relationship was, but a joyous one full of friendship. After White took control of her, Pink would lose her only friend at that time. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond - They do not treat White Pearl with any form of disrespect and obey as they know she's White Diamond's mouth. They find the Pearl rather...unnatural, even more so by their own standards. The two even showed a degree of trepidation towards her. Neutral The Elementals - Nigel, Abby, and Ed would find her rather creepy, being scared by her. Creek Kids - They would also find her unnatural and scary. Gem Race - They obey her willingly knowing that she is someone not to be messed with. Enemies - Technically all of her enemies are all of White Diamonds enemies. Gallery White Diamond and White Pearl.png White After Pink.jpg Whie Pearl's Strings.jpg Background White Pearl originates from the television series Steven Universe Trivia * Despite being a mere 'Pearl', basically servants by Homeworld standards, she is shown to frighten ''all ''Gems of any rank including Diamonds. As stated by one Gem, she is a Pearl you do not want to mess with. Category:Gems Category:Aliens